The Mind vine
by Secret Phantom
Summary: Used to be The Vine Fight. Danny is captured by Undergrowth. Who will save him? Or will he have to save himself? Will humanity be restored or will poor Amity park stay a jungle forever? It's Rated T for reasons because I don't want to get in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Sorry I havn't been on lately! I've been busy with summer "stuff" but here's a new story. This is an idea I've had awhile and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom!**

**Also check out dannyFANtom99 for a great crossover of Danny Phantom and Justice League!**

One day while Danny was flying he saw some vines and he knew that Undergrowth was back. He quickly got his phone out and called Team Phantom and told them to meet at his house. When he arrived he saw that Sam and Tucker were there and of course Jazz was too.  
"While I was flying,I saw lot's of vines and I know Undergrowth is up to something, I'm not sure what though." Danny said looking worried.  
"We'll take care of it together." Sam said while patting Danny's shoulder. Right before Danny was going to agree with her, his ghost sense went off and he changed into Danny Phantom.  
"Here we go!" Tucker said while holding his ectogun near him.  
Danny went intangible through the roof while Jazz,Tucker,and Sam when through the front door. Once they got outside,they were quickly captured by vines. Sam thought to herself,' seriously this quick! How could we be so stupid!'  
"Hello children." Undergrowth said in a very creepy voice. "I'm so happy to have my soon to be queen back." Said Undergrowth while staring at Sam.  
"Oh no you won't." Danny yelled while coming at Undergrowth with a giant ice ball. Then Danny hit Undergrowth with it but he had made a shield and it repelled back to Danny. Danny quickly moved right out of the way of the ice ball. While Danny was distracted, Undergrowth figured this was the perfect time to put his plan in to action. Sam was the only one who noticed the vine traveling up Danny's leg. She tried to call out to him but a leaf covered her mouth, so it just came out like mumbles. When Danny finally looked down it was too late and his world was going dark.

**HOPED YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

**Review please! If you have any private reviews, feel free to PM me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hoped you guys enjoyed toys first chapter here's the 2nd one! I'll try to update it everyday! Thanks for the reviews too!**

**I don't own Danny Phanton Butch Hartman does!**

When Danny wakes up he sees he's not in the town anymore, he's in a dark room. He tries to get up but he realize that vines are holding him down. Then he sees a shadow and when Danny looks closer, it's Undergrowth.  
"Let me go! You monster!" Danny yelled.  
"I wouldn't say that if I was you." Undergrowth replied with a devious smirk on his face.  
"Fine! You asked for it!" Danny said angrily while trying to get a ball of ice ready to throw at Undergrowth. Then Danny was shocked by the vines.  
"I tried to warn you." Undergrowth replied.  
"What do you want Undergrowth?" Danny asked finally giving up.  
"I want you to be controlled but not like my children. I want you to be my prince. I want you to help my control the place you call 'home'." Undergrowth said in a masculine voice.  
"Fat chance! Poison ivy!" Danny angrily said.  
" I thought you would say that." Undergrowth said while pushing a button on his remote.  
Danny screamed through the pain. He could feel his memory was leaving and being replaced by his 'father and his princely duties'. He cried as his ghost attire was changed to leaf shorts and vines cover his upper body. Then the transformation was done and Undergrowth had complete control of Danny.

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short. But next chapter there will be some Team Phantom!**

**Don't forget to Review,follow,favorite this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the 3rd chapter. It's short but I hope it suits. I might not be able to write for fri,sat, and possiably sun! Thanks for all the reviews and views! **

**Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom**

Once Danny and Undergrowth were gone, the vines let go of Sam,Tucker,and Jazz.  
"I can't believe Undergrowth took Danny!" Said Sam as she was starting to tear up.  
"You never know, he might not control Danny." Jazz said while trying to sound optimistic.  
"Yeah right, he's a mind control plant of course he's going to bring Danny to his side!" Replied Tucker.  
"Thanks Tucker." Said Jazz with sarcasm in her voice.  
"Guys! Stop fighting!" Sam yelled at the two. "We need to save Danny!"  
"But I don't need saving." Said a mysterious voice.  
"Danny!" Cried Sam when the trio turned around and saw Danny.  
"I'm not Danny! I'm prince Danny Plantom." Danny growled out.  
While Danny was talking to Sam, Tucker and Jazz snuck behind Danny. They noticed that he didn't have a mind vine. It worried them that it would be harder to beat Undergrowth and save Danny. Before they were able to motion to Sam about the news, Danny said," My father is summoning me. Till next time."  
Once Danny was gone, Sam started to sob. Jazz decided not to tell Sam about Danny and Tucker got the message.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! You'll see a familiar face! Also i probably won't be able to post tomarrow thru Sunday! Sorry! Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom!**

_(Italics means a memory.)_

When Danny got back to the tree, he saw his 'father' standing in front of the operation table. It had a person on it.

"Danny. I needed you to come help me with this free minded human." Said Undergrowth. When Danny came into view of the person on the operation table, Danny just stared. It was Vlad. When Vlad noticed it was Danny he croaked out,

"Daniel, save me."Danny then had a headache and he faded into a memory.

_Danny was fighting Vlad over Amity Park "Little Badger, you should join me, imagine how much I can help you.""Never Vlad, you or anyone will ever control me, I am in charge of my body and mind." Danny grunted before shooting Vlad._

Then it went back to present time.

"Danny. Danny. DANNY!" Undergrowth said.

"Wha-what?" Danny answered with a confused face."You we're unresponsive for a couple minutes. I asked, what should we do with this human." Undergrowth said while pointing at Vlad.

"No. Not yet. We need to let this human go free." Danny said with anger in his voice."Are you sure my prince?" Undergrowth asked making sure Danny was positive with his decision.

"Yes I am." Danny said.

"Fine lets let him go." Undergrowth the let vines go and a couple more vines took Vlad by the arms and carried him out. Once Vlad was gone, Danny asked if he could go to his room. When he got in there, he started rubbing his forehead thinking about what happened back there.

When Vlad was outside, he couldn't stop thinking about what happened back there, it seemed almost like Daniel was fighting his control. While he was pestering this idea, Vlad ran into Sam.

"Oh I'm sorry Samantha, I didn't mean to run into you." Vlad said while an apologetic face. When Sam was about to correct Vlad about her name, she noticed that he wasn't controlled like the other humans.

"Vlad, why arn't you controlled?" Sam asked.

"That's a long story." Vlad replied and then he started to tell the story.

**I hope you guys enjoyed thaw chapter! Remember to review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry I havn't updated lately! I've been really busy! But now my summer is free and I can update it when I want too!**

**i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom!**

After Vlad finished his story.  
Sam asked,"So Danny was fighting Undergrowth's control?"  
"I'm not sure, I don't think he was fighting it. I think he paused it." Vlad replied.  
"How?" Tucker asked with a confused look.  
"When Danny was just standing there and not responding, he was look through his memories. If he wasn't under control,he wouldn't be able to remember Vlad. Therefore not able to tell Undergrowth 'no'." Jazz finished.  
"Correct as always Jasmin." Vlad said while patting her back. She cringed as he did it. Then Sam got the Fenton power take away belt **(SORRY COULDN't** **REMEMBER THE NAME.)** She walked over to Vlad and handed it to him. He obediently put it on because he wanted the kids to trust him.  
"Sam, what are you doing?" Asked Tucker.  
"We need all the help we can get. If Vlad is telling the truth, we need his help." Sam replied.  
"Fine! But if he acts up he'll be sorry!" Tucker angrily said.  
The group made their way to the Fenton's safe house. Once they got there, Jazz typed in the secret code and the door opened. Once they got inside, the group was in awe. It had 6 bedroom,4 bathrooms, a lab,an extra ghost portal, living room,and a kitchen that is pre-stocked with food.  
"Dang Jazz! How much time did your parents have on their hands?" Tucker asked.  
"I guess a lot." Jazz said while thinking how come they never came to their school events.  
"We need to program Danny's ectosignuture in the computer then download it into Tucker's PDA." Sam said interrupting the groups focus on the house.  
"Samantha is right." Vlad said while agreeing with Sam.  
With that said, the group got to work, to save Danny.

**Did you enjoy the chapter? The next chapter will have Danny and Undergrowth! Please review! Also if wanted you can PM me if needed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter. I might take a break from this story and try to write a different one! I'm sorry! I just don't feel the creative juices flowing in my mind.**

**Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom.**

After Danny had time to think, Undergrowth came in and said,"Daniel, are you fine? You froze back there and I don't know why."  
"I'm not sure why I did what I did father. It seemed weird. It felt like I wasn't suppose to be one with the plants, I felt like I'm suppose to fight the plants." Danny responded.  
He was getting back his memories. If I don't do something soon, he'll be able to fight me. Once Undergrowth came out of his shock he decided to go back to his study. After Undergrowth left, Danny fell asleep and he had a memory flash back.  
"_Drone attack!" Freakshow yelled. At first Danny lunges towards Sam and she backs up. Then the other ghosts that are controlled by Freakshow starts to go towards Sam. Freakshow was furious that Danny didn't finish the girl off. Tucker was able to notice that Freakshow was mad.  
"I think you should raise that a little bit higher." Tucker said while pointing at the septor.  
Freakshow's raises the septor higher, then it's knocked out of his hands. Tucker tries to catch it but he fails to do so. Then Danny comes out of no where and catches it. Then Tucker looks at Sam who is still backing up from the ghosts. Then she falls. Sam is screaming while she was falling. Danny heard her scream and came flying to her, while dropping the sector. Once he caught Sam, the controlled was broken._  
Danny woke up sweating, that girl. I fought against the control to save her. Danny thought

**Sorry for the short chapter. I know it might suck. But I just didn't have it in my mind! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Guys hoped you missed me! Here's another chapter! Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom**

As Sam sat on her bed, she couldn't believe Danny let Vlad go. But mostly she couldn't believe that Danny was fighting Undergrowth's control.

"Sam! Get down here. Quick!" Tucker yelled.

"What is it Tucker?" Sam yelled when she got to the control room.

"Danny. He"s coming towards us." Tucker said relatively calm.

"Call Jazz and Vlad outside, we might have to fight this battle." Sam said in her best command voice.

When they all got outside the had their weapons ready, they didn't see any plants trying to fight them. They just saw Danny walking towards them. He wasn't even in his ghost mode.

"Undergrowth power must be getting stronger or weaker if Daniel is able to be human with a mind vine." Vlad said when he leaned over to Sam.

When Danny got closer, they lowered their weapons because they didn't see any vines around Danny.

Danny then spoke, "I need help. Undergrowth is getting stronger. He's going to become corrupt with power. He will be able to take over the world,all people including you and me will become slaves. He's using me. I will just become a battery. Please help me."

Then Danny fell to the grown and Undergrowth spoke,"Son you told them! How dare you!"

"I had to. They will help me save the world from you. Also you are NOT my father!" Danny yelled out loud.

"You will regret telling them,but not yet. When the time is right." Undergrowth told Danny.

Then Danny fell unconscious.  
"We need to help him." Yelled Sam. Then they all helped Danny to the lab.

**Also sorry for this short chapter. I will work on making them longer. YEAH! I have a lot of chapters to type up! I have 1 chapter to type for this story. 2 for my Adopted Life. 1 for my new one shot collection. 3 for a new story that I will write after I am done with The Mind Vine or My adopted Life.**

**Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry I didn't post on Sunday! I've been REALLY busy with school and everything else in my life! But not to fear I planned for this and I pre type another chapter! So here's Chapter 8 of The Mind Vine.**  
As Danny slowly woke up.  
"Are you feeling better?" Sam asked.  
"Much better, thank you." Danny replied  
"Sorry to ruin the moment. But Daniele how did you get here? And how are you fighting Undergrowth?" Vlad asked.  
"I'm not sure how I'm fighting Undergrowth but after I let you go, I went to my room and I had a flashback to when I was under control of that creepy clown dude. But one person who helped me was you Sam. I knew I had to get to her it would help. So when I was walking, I just kept thinking of you Sam and it helped. During my walk, I had a shock and I felt my ghost powers leaving me and Undergrowth said,'Sorry son, I need some power.' I just ignored it it and kept walking." Danny replied.  
Both Sam and Tucker knew exactly who Danny was talking about.  
"Do you remember anything else?" Jazz asked.  
"No I'm sorry." Apologized Danny.  
"You mentioned Undergrowth talked to you. Was he talking to you before you passed out?" Tucker asked.  
"I'm not sure of everything but he said he'll get his revenge on me." Danny said.  
"We need Frostbite's help." Sam said.  
She then made a quick decision.  
"Tucker, you and Vlad go to Far Frozen and asked Frostbite's help. Jazz and I will stay here and help Danny if something happened." Sam said while go back into command mode.  
"Why do I have to go with him!" Whined Tucker.  
"Because Frostbite trust you and you also know the way!" Sam yelled.  
After that dispute all the groups split up. Right before the guys went to Far Frozen, Sam gave them Fenton phones to communicate with.  
"Good luck." Jazz told the boys.  
"After we're done. Same will owe me big time." Tucker mutter as the Specter Speeder flew away.

**Did you guys like it? If so please review!**


	9. Not new chapter! Read! AN

**Hi guys! It's me Secret Phantom. I'm here to announce that I have made an Instagram account for this account! It's secretphantom (so original!). Anyway, please follow my account! Things you might possibly see is, edits,previews for new stories and chapters,contest for new story ideas,and lots more fun things! Follow! Like! Comment!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post last Sunday! I was really busy! I'm also really busy now but I found time to post a chapter! Yay! Also I have a 4 day weekend coming up in a couple of weeks, so hopefully I will be able to write a lot then! Don't forget to follow me on Instagram at secretphantom!**

**Butch Hartman own Danny Phantom!**

As Tucker and Vlad arrived to the Far Frozen, they got out of the speeder and were greeted by Frostbite. "Welcome great one friend. And Plasmius! What the snow cone are you doing here!" Frostbite yelled.

"Calm down big yeti. He's with me." Tucker said with a reassuring smile. "We got a bigger problem though."

"Oh dear. I don't like the sound of that. Come with me." Frostbite said to the two men.

Meanwhile with Sam, Jazz,and Danny, "here you go little brother. Here is a couple of comic books." Jazz said while handing Danny the comic books.

"Thank you Jazz." Danny said while taking them from her.

"Danny, I need to ask you some questions." Sam said.

"Sure Sam. Ask away." Danny said happily.

"Why did you come back? Why are you helping us?" Sam asked.

"I'm helping you because it's the right thing to do. Also, after I let Vlad go, I had a flashback, it was you,some clown dude,a couple of ghost, and Tucker. We were on a moving train, you were about to fall to your death. But I saved you. You were the one that saved me Sam. You did it then, why not now?" Danny answered.

"Danny that was different, I was about to die but you saved me. I can't even get Undergrowth to let you go. I couldn't even save you when I could've." Sam replied.

**I hope you like the chapter!**

**Don't forget to review! Also don't forget to follow me on Instagram!**


End file.
